


In The Worst Of Situations

by princeofotps



Series: Forever Bonded By Blood [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Bang Challenge, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Newt, Boyfriends, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Possession, Jealous Newt, Jealousy, Kink, M/M, Marking, Minor Character Death, Murder, Newmas - Freeform, Newmas big bang, Partying, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers, Sleeping Together, Smut, Top Harry, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, killer boyfriends, newtmas - Freeform, possessive newt, possessive thomas, violent newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt meet in the most unconventional of ways, but nothing says bonding quite like covering up a murder. After this happened Newt now sees Tommy as his saviour and cannot go anywhere without him. Thomas finds himself anxiety ridden whenever Newt is away from him, worried he'll get hurt. Their friends all agree there relationship is unhealthy and toxic for them both. But they are certain they're soul mates. They've killed for each other so they are forever bound by that experience. They thrive off one another’s possessiveness, using it to gain the outcomes they want. Nobody understands them, how could they possibly? As everyone around them encourages them to seek help, they become more and more obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Worst Of Situations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Newmas Big Bang!
> 
> Artwork is by the very talented poetassexmadpianostool

Newt has started his first year of university with minimal difficulties, despite the increase of his anxiety. It turns out his classes were easier then he had originally expected, just as his therapist assured him they most likely would be. Which is why he is so shocked when he receives the mark for the most recent mythology test he has completed. It doesn’t make sense. He had finished every question. He had studied for days almost nonstop, and yet he looks at his paper frowning at the 'F' circled boldly in red. He failed. That much is clear, but why? When he heard the rumors about Professor Janson he hoped they would only be exaggerations, but apparently he was wrong. He was in fact an unfair and hard marker.  The percentage on his paper proves this. He can't know yet if he does also favor certain students or not, but he hopes that much will be untrue. 

He decides to make his way from his dorm, which is on campus, to the mythology classroom. He hopes that the professor will be there marking papers, he had complained in class that he doesn’t get paid enough considering all the weekends he spends on campus marking. Newt makes his way through the campus noticing how quiet it is, his converse shoes hit the pine floors creating an echo. The tall ceilings cause the noise to vibrate through the hallways. The Glade University building is filled with old style wood floors and mud bricks; the building itself has rarely been changed since its original opening decades ago. The overall state of the building only adds to the prestigious feel of the place, many of the current students have families who've been attending TGU for generations. Newt’s father, wanting to continue the family tradition, pushed Newt himself into attending. 

He walks through making his way to the room in search of the professor; he walks now knowing where most of the different classrooms are. Though with such a big area he doubts anyone really knows where everything is. It is a month into his attendance and he’s now becoming familiar with the place. Somewhat reluctantly considering he had wanted to work at an art gallery where he has displayed some of his own pieces. His father despised the idea. Newt not wanting to upset his family agreed to attend TGU with the compromise that he would take an art course in the University as well as those classes chosen by his father.

He knocks on ratman’s (as nicknamed by the students for his appearance, also his demeanor too, Newt thinks) classroom.

“Come in,” The Professor calls. Newt is glad he is in fact there, though he suddenly feels nervous. 

The blonde opens the door and enters the room, shutting it behind him. He walks over to where he is sat at his desk, “Professor Janson, I’m Newt, I’m in your mythology class...” He trails off realizing the professor isn’t looking at him nor does he seem to be listening. 

When he looks up his gaze is drawn over the boys chest, he looks up and down his body. “Uh, yes a face that’s hard to forget. Newt, what can I do for you?”

Newt doesn’t understand what he means but finds the comment makes him feel uncomfortable. “Right… Well I just wanted to ask about the mark I got on my test… Could you possibly tell me what I could do to improve my marks?”

Newt holds out his test paper, Janson takes in to look over it quickly. “Yes, it was an unfortunate mark wasn’t it?” Newt nods meekly. He doesn’t like how he’s being stared at… like he’s being analyzed. 

Ratman seems to have come to a conclusion as he places the test on his desk and stands up. He walks over to stand fairly close to Newt. “As for what you could do to improve your marks? Well…” He smirks in a predatory way.

Newt’s chest tightens. He knows exactly what he’s suggesting. This is not the first time he’s been manipulated by someone of power, he’s just glad he’s of an age now to do something about it. As Janson moves closer to him he places his hand roughly on his arm, pushing him so his front is against the desk. He moved too quickly, to fast for Newt to comprehend this would happen. Newt pushes him away, “Stop! Get _off me_!” He bites out angrily. He doesn’t take any risks; he makes sure he knows Newt will not be preforming any favors in return for good grades. “I’m not interested!” He tells him, pulling off the professor’s hands that are now wrapped tight around his chest holding him in place. “I’ll take the fail! Get off me! _Now_!” Janson makes no attempt to move or even acknowledges his pleading. Newt kicks his foot hard; Janson shrieks and bites down hard on his shoulder, through the skin there. 

“You’re going to regret that! Shut up! Nobodies here? Who do you think will hear you, stupid boy? Don’t you want to pass the class? Just shut up and take it!” Ratman hisses into Newt’s ear, putting his hands under the boy’s shirt. 

Newt refuses to be quiet, he will never let anyone touch him without his permission, never again. He promised this to himself a long time ago. “Help! In here! Someone! _Please_ ,” Newt repeats these words over and over. Tears are now running in a steady stream down his heated face, he can hardly breathe. Panic is taking over his body. Janson covers his mouth with a sweaty palm. Newt tries to bite it. He chuckles gruffly in his ear, “Nobody will hear you,” Newt whimpers and tries to shake him off.

Only this isn’t true. One person does hear him as he walks through the halls in search of a book he left behind accidentally. Only he has no such luck as he finds his professor wasn’t in her classroom so he couldn’t retrieve it. As Thomas walks down the corridor he hears someone calling out sounding desperate, only it stops a moment later. He takes no chances and follows the noise as he hears muffled cries. The noise takes him to a classroom around the corner; he opens the door without knocking. He hears the muffled screams becoming louder so he rushes into the room. Thomas sees an older man that he recognizes as ratman undoing his belt buckle and a distraught blonde who looks to be his own age. He stops for a moment out of shock but as he watches the older man pulling down the boy’s pants his body takes over. The blonde boy now sees him, tears stain his cheeks and he watches as Thomas rushes forward yelling. Newt isn’t sure what he’s yelling; he is barely able to breath as panic takes him over. Thomas pushes Ratman hard off Newt and the professor looks shocked for a moment before he tries to swing his fist at Thomas. The brunette dodges his fist but is pushed back, Newt watches as he quickly pulls up his pants. Thomas pushes the man back; Jensen slips on the flooring and falls back fast. His body hits the ground creating a loud noise; Thomas barely registers the distinct cracking sound. Newt doesn’t miss it though. His awkwardly angled neck positions his head against the first set of steps, which has obviously cracked his skull. They watch in silence as moment’s later blood starts to pool around him, the bright red flow of his blood causing Thomas to feel sick. 

Thomas sinks to the floor in front of him, quickly breathing in and out, wheezing for air. Thomas sits frozen in panic as Newt attaches himself to the boy. Thomas latches onto his shirt. He holds him so tight his knuckles turn white. Newt has him in a tight hug repeating “Thank you thank you thank you”. He barely takes in a breath before he starts coughing, then crying hysterically. Newt clutches at the boy he’s holding, _his savor_.

They both sit in front of the dead body having panic attacks and clutching at each other for dear life. Newt’s crying without restraint and Thomas is rubbing his back trying to calm him. His face is emotionless, he feels quite literally frozen with fear.

Thomas is freaking out, and for good reason. As he finally is able to breathe properly his thoughts begin to attack him. _I just came here to collect a book I left in a classroom. And now I’ve killed a guy._

They sit there for hours before one of them finally speaks up. Thomas breathes out with a raspy voice, “What the fuck just happened?” It’s barely a whisper. Newt has stopped crying Thomas realizes. The boy replies his voice wavering with quivering lips, “You saved me.” It isn’t a question, Newt says it with more meaning then Thomas can ever comprehend. 

Thomas nods as he grips the boy, burying his face in his neck. “What do we do now?” He asks quietly, his body shaking noticeably. “Oh god. I’m going to prison aren’t I? Oh fuck… What did I do? Oh god, my chest- I- can’t - breath,” Thomas gasps uncontrollably. Newt coos at him running his hands through his hair softly, panic attacks are something he is used to. He tries to sooth Thomas, instructing him when to breathe in and out, counting as he does so. He moves Thomas’ hand to rest against his chest, so that he can physically feel his inhale and exhales, “Breathe along with me, okay?” After a while Thomas manages to calm down. 

Newt thinks quickly. He cannot allow this boy to go to prison. He can’t possibly, he did what he did to save him after all, and it was an accident. He decides what he has to do. “We have to cover it up. I won’t let you or either of us go to prison for this- you saved me for fuck sakes. I can’t risk you going away for protecting me.” Newt says determinedly. Thomas nods vaguely, “What if we explain what happened, tell the police it was an accident?” 

Thomas seems to consider his words before mumbling, “But that would mean… well you’d have to say what he was trying to do to you… What if they don’t believe us? God, they could think I am some sort of jealous boyfriend and you were, _you know_ , with _him_. Oh, fuck… They could think I killed him out of envy,” Thomas looks up to Newt in apology, Newt tells him sadly, “That’s what I’m afraid of.” Thomas buries his face against the blonde’s chest, seeking comfort. “You’re right we have to cover it up.” 

Thomas suddenly realizes something, “I don’t even know your name.” He says, though he thinks he may have seen the blonde around. Thomas thinks he is undeniably cute, even with tears moistening his face and looking somewhat disheveled. He scolds himself for thinking so at such a time. Newt thinks the same thing about the brunette too, and then also feels guilty. 

“I’m Newt,” He murmurs into his messy hair.

“Thomas,” Thomas says into his jumper. 

“Well, Tommy, we should get to it,” Newt says. His voice shakes more then he’s happy about, but Thomas smiles a gentle smile at him. 

“ _Tommy_ , I like that,” He says honestly. They stand up together bracing themselves by holding each other’s forearms, both their legs feeling unstable. Thomas brings out his phone realizing they’ve been in the classroom for hours now. It’s already late afternoon. 

“Okay so…” Newt begins looking around pulling his hair anxiously. “Come with me, hopefully the cleaners don’t lock the supply closets.” Thomas nods in agreement, getting where he’s going with that. 

“We’re just lucky they clean in the mornings,” Thomas says following the blonde out of the room. They shut the door behind them just incase. They walk to a supply closest a few meters down the hall.

“Did you drive here Tommy?” Newt asks the dark-haired boy. Thomas found himself infatuated with his accent and how he said _Tommy_ like they’ve known each other for years.

“Yeah, I parked in the car park right out there, the black jeep.” Thomas says pointing to the end of the hall to his car. He is glad he parked so close to the side entry, he supposes they’ll be carrying the body out of that very same door. 

Newt nods briefly, “Good that, I walked from my dorm so we’ll take your car, yeah?” Thomas nods in agreement. He opens the closet and picks up a pack of sponges, gloves, and trash bags, a bucket, and floor cleaner. Newt picks up a sheet covered in dried paints. “We could wrap him in this?” The messy haired boys questions, “Good idea.” Tommy says as they walk back to the room. The quietness of the building is oddly unsettling. 

They walk back into the mythology room and shut the door again. Thomas walks over and puts what he’s carrying on the floor, Newt walks over and pauses beside him.

“I can’t believe this is my life,” Tommy mumbles more to himself then Newt, but the other boy hears this and feels his guilt grow.

“ _It’s all my fault_.” He tells Tommy looking at the floor avoiding eye contact. “If I’d just…” He trails off bringing his arms around himself.

Thomas realizes exactly what he’s thinking. “If you’d just _what_ Newt, let him touch you when you didn’t want him to? No. You don’t deserve that. Look at me okay? _You don’t deserve that_.” Thomas finds himself staring into the boys eyes, which are filled with fear and suffering and he realizes something. “I’d do it again.” He says pointedly. “If I had a do over and I walked into this room again and I saw this hands on you or if I heard you telling him to get off you and if I saw how scared you looked. I would push him again if it meant he wouldn’t hurt you. Listen to me Newt, _it wasn’t your fault_ and if I could go back I would walk into this room all over again.”

Newt now has his head raised and has been watching Thomas as he said this. He could tell the boy wasn’t lying to him. That much was very clear to him. Newt felt overwhelmed with all he had just revealed to him. This person who he just met has made him feel more loved then he has his entire life up until this point. Tommy would quite literally kill for him; if that isn’t a test of true friendship he doesn’t know what is. The way Tommy is looking at him makes him think maybe he is realizing the same thing as him.

Newt doesn’t know how to respond to what Thomas has just said with words, so instead he brings him into his arms. Tommy hugs him back gladly, feeling comfort in the boys touch. Newt sniffles and talks to Tommy still with his arms around him, “Don’t laugh at me but I think I have an idea, and yes I buggin’ may have gotten it from Criminal Minds.” 

Thomas snorts at this gaining a “ _Shank_ ” from the blonde. “Alright then, lets here it.”

“Okay Tommy, so we clean up this mess. Then we make it look like he went home, yeah? Clean up his desk and stuff. I know for a fact he walks here since he’s always bitching about cars being a product of Satan,” Newt stops when Thomas raises his eyebrows in question.

“So maybe he doesn’t literally say they’re a ‘product of Satan’, but you get the picture? So then we put everything in the trash bags, wrap him in the sheet and carry him to your car. Then we find a burial happening tomorrow over by the cemetery since it will be night by the time we get over there and then we bury him below where someone is going to be buried. What do you think?” Newt asks watching Tommy’s face for a reaction. 

“Two things Newt, 1. I think that’s off Dexter and 2. Have you done this before?” Tommy asks smirking.

Newt rolls his eyes, “So that’s a yes then?” Thomas shrugs, “Best plan we have.”

“Worst case scenario we end up in prison. My father would bloody well love that.” Newt says half jokingly, half serious.

Thomas cringes, “Don’t even say that. Think positive. As for the father part, as would mine, although seeing the look on his face would be amusing.” Newt laughs at this because _yes_ , same for his dad. 

Thomas crouches around the professor; he grabs a pair of gloves passing some to Newt too. Next they take some sponges each and start to soak up the blood. Both of their faces begin to pale and they look at each other to communicate their discomfort. It takes a fair while for it to get anywhere, luckily enough they have more packets of sponges yet to go through. They soak up most of the blood. Next they tie a bag around Janson’s head. They do this incase of any hair accidentally being ripped out as they move him but mostly because it’s a dead guys face and it’s equally freaking them both the fuck out. 

“Lets pull him over there so we can get to the floor,” Thomas says pointing to the space closer to the door. Newt motions for him to pull his arms while Newt lifts his legs, they move him over and Newt starts to pour floor cleaner onto the floor where his head was.

Thomas takes to the desk, he wipes over the surface noticing Newt’s obvious handprints on the wood. He clutches at his stomach suddenly feeling sick, he hopes Janson didn’t hurt Newt before he made it to the room. He wipes over the table and stacks his files neatly, hoping it will look like he left for the day. He folds Newt’s paper that was sitting on the desk and puts it in his pocket. 

Due to the many rich and otherwise less then average students at TGU privacy is a must. This is why there are no cameras around the school; those attending don’t want to risk any controversies. Luckily for them this makes it much easier to be discreet. 

“The floors clearing up pretty well,” Newt tells Tommy scrubbing at the floor in circular motions, squeezing off the sponge into the bucket. Thomas moves beside him to help, he takes a dry sponge to soak up the liquid cleaner. It starts to look clearer the longer they clean; they do so mostly in silence. Eventually the floor looks spotless, they scrub it again to make sure as much of the evidence is gone as possible. They use clean sponges to dry the area off completely. 

“Well, that’s done at least. Come on, we should probably move quicker,” Newt says looking over to Thomas; his eyes trail over the moles dotted around his face. The blonde sees how gorgeous the boy really is.

“Good that, lets wrap him up now, yeah?” Tommy stands up pulling Newt up with him. Newt nods in agreement.

“Hmm, okay.” Newt looks over the body and picks up the sheet, thinking of the best way to go about this.

“Lets lay down the sheet then place him on it and then wrap it around him?” Newt says wondering if there’s a better idea. Thomas thinks this sounds like the best option and takes the other side of the sheet.

They move together to pull the sheet out and lay in down on the floor. “I’ll go heads and you go tails again?” Tommy asks, Newt nods before they walk to Janson’s body.

They both feel queasy but try to push past it, Thomas takes his arms and Newt takes his legs. “On Three, one, two… three” They lift him up straining there arms at first but getting used to the added weight. They stand on the sheet to lay him down in the center. “Alright now, I’ll wrap this and you open the door,” Thomas says to Newt gently, noticing he looks more anxious now. He figures seeing the body is causing this which is why he makes the decision to make sure the body is all wrapped up and that the sheet wont fall. 

Newt opens the door, peeking outside on instinct and moves back over to help Thomas lift again, “Okay Tommy, one, two, _three_.” They pick up the body and start to move him out of the room. Their arms start to ache.

“Jesus, this is not how I thought I’d be spending the weekend.” Thomas says to Newt who laughs.

“Yeah, me either, but hey at least we made a friend out of it?” Newt jokes.

Thomas scoffs, “Nothing makes a friendship better then a bit of murder,” He thinks he may have crossed a line but the blonde only nods with a grin. 

“Eh, I don’t know if I should laugh or cry at that?” He says grunting at the weight of the professor. They make it halfway down the hall when Thomas makes a strangled noise, “Break time!” Newt rolls his eyes but thanks him internally because his arms are on fire. 

“The bastard could’ve laid off all the cake,” Newt jokes, Thomas laughs in response. “You’re telling me!”

“Um this is kind of fucked up. We’re laughing and making jokes while we carry a dead dude…” Thomas points out making a face.

“It’s really fucked up. We’re clearly terrible people,” Newt concludes. His face is serious for a moment until he breaks into a grin that the dark haired boy mirrors. They both start chuckling, both thinking _yes, yes we are._

“Well on that note let’s do this thing,” Thomas smiles to him before composing himself to pick up the body. “Push the door back so the hinges click,” Tommy says to Newt so they’re ready to get out the door. Once Newt opens the door and pushes it so that it stays, he pulls out his car keys to unlock it.

They move into their positions, “Alright Tommy, where almost finished, one, two and three.” He counts. They lift the body easier this time. 

They carry the professor down the end of the hall and through the door with minimal struggle. When they are out of the building they both feel incredibly anxious and on edge. Someone could see them. They try to move as quickly as possible. 

“Lets put him down at the back of the car,” Thomas says to Newt, who nods, they lay him at the back, each looking around worriedly. They’ve made it this far without being caught. That has to count for something.

Newt goes to shut the door to the college and feels unsettled even moving just that far away from Thomas. He tries to push away the feeling; he’s only just met the boy. As Newt walks back Thomas takes Janson’s phone from his pocket and takes out the battery before placing it back. Newt sees this and smiles to Thomas in an attempt to say _good idea Tommy._ The brunette opens his boot ready to move the body, they each pick him up again, “One, two, three,” They both grunt as they heave him up and into the boot of Thomas’ car. 

They breathe for a moment pulling them together. Thomas shuts the boot and motions for the blonde to hop in the car; he gets in the front seat. “Well,” Thomas says not really sure where they’re suppose to go from here. Newt is a stranger to him and yet he feels as if they have a kind of connection. Newt feels the same way but neither of them mentions it. 

“Yeah,” Newt agrees nodding his head, they share in the silence for a moment. He also doesn’t know what they’re supposed to say at this point. 

“Could you look up burials for tomorrow? If there isn’t any we’ll have to make another plan…” Thomas says looking over to Newt who is biting his lip.

“Yep.” He says meekly bringing out his phone. He only has to search for a few minutes before he finds out that one is happening tomorrow morning and _oh boy_. “Mother of two, drunk driver hit her car head on…” Newt says. Thomas looks over to see Newt’s lip is now bleeding. The blondes eyes start to water and tears roll down his face. Thomas isn’t sure if it’s because of the women killed or there current situation. He supposes it’s both. “Sorry,” Newt mutters wiping as his tears angrily. Thomas fights off his own, clearing his throat he offers his hand to the boy. Newt looks at his hand and then at Thomas, a second later he takes it between both of his hands. The blonde looks at him gratefully; Thomas smiles at his softly and squeezes his hands reassuringly.

Newt lets go of his hand reluctantly but he knows they need to get a move on. It’s now late afternoon and it will be starting to get dark soon. “We should head to the cemetery now,” Newt says to Thomas who then starts his car.

As they drive Thomas offers his hand to Newt again who takes it. Tommy runs his fingers against his knuckles soothingly. He finds a great deal of comfort in the gesture as does a quiet Newt.

They are soon at the cemetery and Thomas parks in the trees close to the gravestones. The cemetery is an older one with no fences and many of the stones have been broken. The grounds is filled with families who have all been buried close together, the gravesite has been around for a long time. They jump out of the car and walk around to find the recently dug hole for the burial in the morning. “It might be over there,” Thomas points where he sees shovels lying on the ground around twenty meters away from them. Thomas is pleasantly surprised when Newt takes his hand as he’s walking. Newt looks to him as if making sure it’s okay, he smiles warmly and they keep walking.

The hole is exactly where Thomas had thought, it is already quite deep down but they know they will have to sit another few feet as to cover the body so it will not be seen. That way the casket tomorrow will be put over top and nobody will ever find him. “Shovels are already here so let’s carry him down and start digging. Sound okay?” Thomas asks Newt who looks nervous.

“Okay Tommy.” He says nodding faintly. Newt is worrying about what they are going to do after. He worries this impending feeling he has that something bad is going to happen will never go away. Thomas has these very same fears.

They walk hand in hand back to the car, when they get there Thomas opens the boot. They both breathe in deeply and try to calm down. “This will be over soon,” Thomas reminds Newt and also himself. They also pick up the trash bags containing everything they used to clean in the office.

“Alright, ready? One, two, three, lift,” Newt directs. They lift the body out of the boot and lay him on the ground. Then again they get ready to move him, “One, two, three,” Newt says again. They lift and move him quickly, stopping twice before they make it the full way.

“It’s almost over,” Thomas reminds Newt again as he jumps down into the hole. The blonde is thankful he does. He passes him a shovel; the hole isn’t big enough for them both to dig at the same time. They decide to take it in turns. It takes longer then expected and by the time they’ve dug enough it is dark out. 

Thomas helps Newt out of the hole and they move to put in the body. First they throw in the trash bags knowing then all the evidence is in one place. Which feels safer knowing the bags can’t just be found somewhere. They position themselves on opposite sides of the body. “Ready… push!” Newt says and they do. The body falls to the bottom of the pit with a thud. They move quickly to cover the body with dirt, both wanting to get the hell out of there. Once covered they pat the body down with the end of the shovels then return the shovels to where they had originally found them and wipe off their prints for good measure. They pat the dirt off each other, “Lets get out of here,” Thomas mumbles quietly as they move back to the car holding hands once again.

When they arrive at the car they both get in and sink into their seats. “It’s over Tommy,” Newt announces before the brunette can. He looks over the Newt feeling relieved, “It’s over,” He breathes out running his hand through his hair.

“Now what?” The blonde asks somewhat apprehensively. Thomas frowns in thought, “Well… I guess I take you to your dorm,” He says watching Newt closely. Newt nods feeling conflicted, he doesn’t feel ready to leave Tommy and he’s worried his roommate Minho will suspect something’s wrong. But on the other hand how could he ask something else of someone who’s already done so much for him? Newt nods again, “Good that.” He says trying to sound sure of himself but fairly sure it failed. 

Thomas starts the car feeling a familiar kick of regret, “Just direct me where to go,” Which is exactly what Newt does. 

The problem is they’re now sat in Thomas’ car out the front of Newt’s dorm on campus. As they have been for ten minutes now. They haven’t said anything; they’ve just sat there. Newt is looking as his hands and biting his lip. Thomas is pulling at his hair without realization and watching his knee jump up and down.

“So… I guess this is it,” Thomas says awkwardly not wanting Newt to leave. More importantly not wanting Newt to get hurt which is ridiculously unlikely if he thinks logically but he keeps thinking that it _could_ happen. So he has to stay with him to make sure that it doesn’t. But he can’t exactly latch himself to the boy and say _I have to make sure you’re safe._ He can’t because they’ve only just met and it isn’t his place. Plus it would just freak him out.

“Guess so…” Newt says chewing his lip anxiously. He doesn’t want to get out of the car. He doesn’t want to leave Tommy, he feels safe with him. He rarely feels safe ever and after today he doubts he will again. But he can’t just blurt out _I want to sleep in your dorm because I feel safe with you._ He especially just can’t refuse to get out of the car or demand to stay with him. Yet here he is trying to avoid the inevitable.

Thomas sees Newt buying himself time and takes a risk thinking the boy could also feel this bond forming between them. “Or… you could stay in my dorm maybe? I don’t have a roommate so there’s an extra bed you could take. If you wanted… you don’t have to obviously but-” Newt could sense Thomas was starting to ramble.

“Okay Tommy,” Newt says simply with a small smile playing on his lips. “Okay.” Thomas nods in agreement; he starts up the car again. 

Thomas’ dorm block is on the other side of the campus though it only takes around ten minutes to drive there. The brunette parks his car and walk inside the building and up the stairs to his room. They hold each other’s hands softly; Thomas unlocks his door without letting go. 

They walk in and Newt does let go now as he starts to look around, “So I’m guessing you’re going to major in English?” He asks looking around. There are stacks upon stacks of books and all different quotes are stuck on the walls. “Huh. A poetry man?” Newt asks smiling, “I’m a Poe fan myself,” He says seeing how many Edgar Allen Poe poetry books he actually has.

“Yep, how’d you guess? Just a little.” Thomas says looking through his fridge. 

“Oh, you know…” Newt grins at him running his fingers along the paper on the walls.

“Do you want something to drink? Hmm I’ve got juice, ice tea or beer?” Thomas asks watching Newt look over his room seeming to be enjoying himself. 

“What a combination you’ve got there, ice tea would be great,” Newt says smiling at Thomas. They both move to sit on Thomas’ bed facing each other. “So, what are you hoping to major in?” 

Newt shrugs, “Well it depends on who you ask. I want to major in art, my family has other ideas though.” Thomas nods in understanding, “Uh. I see. My family is a bit like that too.” 

“How’s that working out?” Newt asked. 

“Well as it turns out there more outraged by the idea of me being with a man then not following in the family of doctors. So as long as I don’t bring them home any boyfriends and they get to stick with their son being straight charade I’m in luck. So I can only bring home someone if they happened to be a girl, that’s the deal. Otherwise they take away my trust fund, yep that’s right I’m one of those snotty rich kids. But hey they’re assholes anyway,” Thomas cringes when he realizes how much he just complained about his life. 

“Wow, I’m sorry you really didn’t need to hear any of that,” He looks away embarrassed his cheeks flushed.

“Don’t apologize Tommy, and you’re far from being a snotty rich kid. I too am a trust fund kid and I’m even doing the courses they want me to do, so I’m not one to judge. As for them not accepting your sexuality, that’s just shitty of them. Their son being a raging homosexual is about the only thing my parents are in fact okay with.” Newt smiles at him feeling embarrassed also. Newt opens his iced tea to drink just to have something to do with his hands.

Suddenly Newt’s pocket starts vibrating causing him to jump, “Jesus- _fuck_ ” Thomas snorts at him. Newt takes out his phone to check the caller ID. “Oh _shit_ ,” 

Thomas looks at him concerned, “What? Who is it?”

Newt groans, “My roommate. I thought he was supposed to be staying at his girlfriends tonight. I have to answer sorry- he’s a persistent bastard,”

“Oh okay, no problem,” Thomas smiles.

Newt answers the phone to a characteristically loud Minho, “ _Newt! I just got home, T and I had a fight so she kicked me outta her room. Anyway, I come back to find you aren’t here?? Are you okay?”_

Newt rolls his eyes, “I swear you two never stop fighting. I’m fine. I’m staying at a friends place, okay? And you better not eat any of my snacks.” Newt frowns at the phone avoiding eye contact with Tommy who judging by his smirk can hear everything.

Minho snorts, “ _Newt you don’t have any friends! Where are you?_ ”

Newt wishes the blankets would swallow him whole. “I have _some_ friends.” He protests.

He can practically hear Minho rolling his eyes, “ _Okay shank, and name_ one _.”_

Newt frowns grumpily, “I gotta go okay, and I’m hanging up now- goodbye”

Minho stops him, “ _Newt! I will not stop calling until you tell me where you are! You’re like an innocent puppy I can’t leave you to roam around the streets! At least tell me where you are incase of an emergency.”_

Newt groans in protest, “You realize you aren’t my father Minho, honestly.”

Minho huffs, “ _No, but I am your best friend._ So _?”_

Newt covers his face with his hand, “ _Fine!”_ He hisses into the phone before moving swiftly to position himself next to Tommy and snap a photo.

Thomas blinks in surprise, his mouth parted adorably.

Newt grunts bossily, “Look at your phone asshole.”

Minho whistles into the phone, “ _Newt you shank! You didn’t tell me you were going to get_ laid _! Why are you still on the phone to me to when there’s a beautiful boy with you!_ Have I taught you nothing _?”_

Newt’s eyes go wide, “Please stop talking.” He groans feeling embarrassed and irritated with his best friend.

He can hear Minho’s smiling, “ _Go have fun with your boyfriend and use protection! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”_

He then hangs up leaving a blushing nervous Newt. He looks to a smirking Thomas who starts laughing, “He seems nice,” He says nudging Newt’s shoulder making everything less awkward.

“Don’t speak so soon,” Newt says catching Tommy’s infectious smile.

“Can I at least see the photo you took?” Thomas asks with a grin. Newt moves to sit next to him on the other side of the bed, leaning against the bed head. 

Their arms and shoulders press together; warmth spreads from where their bodies are touching. It makes Thomas shiver; he clears his throat hoping Newt didn’t feel it.

Newt unlocks his phone and shows him the photo, “You look so surprised Tommy,” Newt chuckles.

Thomas nods in agreement; in the photo he’s looking at Newt and not the phone. Newt is almost smiling but with a slight frown, angry with his best friend for embarrassing him. 

Thomas moves down the bed to lay with his head against the pillow, after a moment Newt does the same. “You’re the only person who calls me Tommy,” He tells Newt truthfully looking over to him.

Newt remembers back to when Thomas commented _Tommy, I like it._ “Really?” He asks genuinely surprised.

“Yeah,” He says quietly looking at the ceiling. “I like hearing you say it. _Tommy.”_ He blushes; the attempt at copying Newt’s accent was poor.

“Nice try, I sound nothing like that. _Tommy._ ” Newt grins looking over to a blushing Thomas who’s still looking at the ceiling.

“I don’t know many people with charming British accents to impersonate,” Thomas informs him bumping his shoulder, he tries to sound like he’s kidding but the flush of his cheeks says otherwise.

“Charming hey?” Newt asks grinning, he pokes Tommy in the chest while entwining his hand with the brunettes, those very same hands that have been brushing against each other unsubtly. 

“Maybe…” Thomas says grinning at a smug Newt.

“So I was going to ask before, what kind of art do you do?” Tommy asks. 

Newt moves on his side to face Thomas better, his face close to the other boys. “Live art mostly, I like to draw the human form. I draw and paint, mostly sketching though, my side of my dorm is covered in artwork.” Newt looks over Thomas’ room, “Much like yours is with different quotes,”

Thomas nods thoughtfully, “Live art is that with nude models? Sorry I don’t know much about art.”

“Nude and clothed too. Though I prefer nude, capturing the human body without all the barriers, its beautiful really.” Newt looks over Thomas’ face, he’d love to draw the boy one day.

“You sound really passionate,” Thomas tells him looking over to the blonde. Newt smiles at him before yawning loudly, Thomas yawns too. 

“M’tired,” Newt slurs quietly. “Me too, time for bed?” Thomas asks looking to Newt.

Ned nods then bites his lip anxiously. He doesn’t want to leave him, he’s worried he wont be able to sleep or will start thinking over the events of the day. “Um… Tommy- do you think I could stay in here with you? I don’t think that I-” Thomas cuts him off because he knows. “Course you can.” He knows Newt is worried he won’t sleep, is worried he’ll overthink or have nightmares, he would feel too exposed sleeping alone, he needs the proximity, and he needs to feel safe. Thomas knows this because he feels the same way.

Thomas hops off the bed and pulls Newt with him, they pull the blanket down and get underneath. “Can I hug you?” Newt asks quietly. “Come here,” Thomas lies on his back gesturing for the blonde to come closer. Newt moves to lay with his head on his chest, their legs wrapped together. They both know  
 what they know the other needs. Which is comfort, safety and to just be held. 

Tommy smiles thinking of how cute Newt is, also how glad he is that Newt asked if he could hug him. After what happened to Newt today he didn’t want to push the boy too far by entering his personal space. Not wanting to put the boy on edge or cause him anxiety. Though Newt needs physical contact as much as Thomas at this moment.

“If you want or need some space later just feel free to move to the other bed,” The brunette says in a hushed tone not wanting to disturb the quiet. Newt is thankful he says this even though he’s sure he’ll want to remain close to the boy. He nods in understanding. “Thanks Tommy,” Newt says, though he isn’t entirely sure what he’s thanking him for. If it’s for protecting him or for killing for him or just thanking him for all of it. He doesn’t know Thomas that well and yet he already trusts him more then most people. He’s been continuing to make sure Newt is comfortable without acting as though he’ll break. 

“So how come you don’t have a roomie anyway?” Newt asks yawning again. The bed on the other side of the room is made with a few books on top. The layouts of all the dorms are identical, the small bathrooms and tiny kitchens all in the same places. Each of the rooms are doubles, though a few people on campus don’t share. Thomas is one of them. 

“Someone was suppose to be sharing with me but they ended up moving overseas. There aren’t many people who don’t have roommates so I could possibly have one later on I guess,” Thomas tells him running his fingertips down his spine. Newt shivers and holds Thomas’ shirt a little bit tighter. He moves so his face is in the crook of his neck. 

“Bloody lucky bastard,” Newt says smiling against his neck, Thomas’ eyes squeeze shut as his warm breath ghosts over his skin. 

“Today would say otherwise,” Thomas says quietly. “For a moment I almost forgot what happened,” Newt says sadly. “It’s like I keep forgetting and everything feels normal. But then I remember and it’s like it all comes back to me at once. Then it feels like the airs been knocked out of me.” Thomas rubs a hand over his face and sighs. 

Newt’s hand rubs circles over the brunette’s chest, “Yeah, me too Tommy. It’s like for a second I can almost believe it wasn’t real, you know?” Thomas nods in agreement. “I know.”

Thomas runs his hands through Newt’s hair softly, the blonde holds Thomas’ shirt between his fingers. Newt yawns again against the sensitive skin of Tommy’s neck, causing him to squirm. “Tickles,” He explains, Newt laughs and sends him what he hoped was an apologetic look. Thomas thinks he just looks amused. “Alright sleepyhead, I think we should try to get some sleep.” Thomas says moving to get move comfortable. “Good that.” Newt agrees wriggling around also. 

“Night Tommy,” Newt murmured against the brunette’s chest. 

“Night Newt,” Thomas replies back rubbing the blondes back. 

Newt wraps his arms tightly around Tommy and the brunette does the same. Newt has his face in Tommy’s neck; the other boy moves to run his hands through his soft locks. He rubs at the nape of his neck; Newt nuzzles his face against his collarbone. They manage to fall asleep together whilst snuggling. 

Hours later neither of them can say they’re surprised when they’re both woken up. Newt is crashing around on the bed muttering something. “Newt, Newt, wake up,” Thomas moves to sit up looking at an out of it Newt. “It’s me, Tommy. We’re in my room… we’re safe.” Thomas doesn’t make a move to touch the boy, not wanting to scare him.

Newt still looks as if he’s unsure of where he is, “Newt, look around, see all the quotes on my walls? Remember you were looking at them?” Thomas tries to help him ground himself, to reassure him they are where he’s safe. Thomas points around his room, watching a startled Newt follow the movement. Something seems to click, “ _Tommy_ ,” He breathes out with tears falling down his face. 

His lip quivers as he cries harder, “Oh god, Tommy, it was h-horrible. He pushed me against the- the desk. You weren’t there Tommy. You didn’t hear me. You weren’t there. _Why weren’t you there_? He- he- you didn’t stop him and he-” Newt burst into tears, this causes Thomas to start crying too. 

He moves closer to Newt slowly, “It was a nightmare Newt. You’re here with me and you’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you, okay? It was just a dream, he can never hurt you.” Newt wipes at his face but the tears don’t stop. 

“ _I’m here with you. I’m safe._ ” Newt repeats the brunette’s words in a whisper to himself. 

“You promise?” Newt asks sounding uncertain with a shaky voice.

“I _promise_.” Thomas tells him sounding sure of himself because he is. He won’t let anyone hurt him. “Are you sure?” The blonde asks needing more confirmation. The sight of him, his face moist with tears and the hurt look on his face has Thomas needing to take a few deep breaths. “I will do everything it takes to make sure nobody will ever hurt you. I’m sure.” Thomas tells him, Newt moves closer to him sniffling. 

Thomas closes his eyes tightly trying to stop the images whizzing around in his mind. He keeps seeing the professor’s face as he falls to the ground. His facial expression as he pushes him keeps replaying. The image of his blood spreading from his head is indented in his memory. He keeps his eyes closed, scared that if he opens them he’ll suddenly be back there again.

His breathing is fast and sharp. It feels like his chest is shrinking like he can’t physically take in enough air. His chest tightens, as his breathing only gets worse, soon he’s gasping loudly for air. He brings his legs up to his chest quickly, hugging his arms around his legs. He vaguely registers someone talking to him, but he isn’t sure what the person is possibly saying. All he can focus on his how he feels like he’s about to die. He’s sure of it now, this is how he’s going to die, crying and gasping for air.

He feels a hand touching his back and he jolts away from it in shock. The hand returns and soon arms wrap around his body, he latches onto the person with all his strength. He forces his eyes open gasping for air.

He faintly hears the voice now but only in parts. _Tommy. Tommy breathe with me. Please. You’re safe. We’re okay. It’s all over now. Tommy please-_

He feels hands rubbing his back and he buries his face against their neck. He cries into their hair, griping their shirt in his hands and he heaves for air. He registers the word _Tommy_ being repeated like it’s a manta. He knows now who it is, _Newt_. Slowly the hands moving in soothing circles against his back manage to calm him down somewhat. He hears Newt encouraging him to breathe along with him, counting the breaths in and out. He manages to sync his breathing to the blondes, still holding onto him sternly. 

“Tommy, Tommy, I’ve got you,” Newt says, Thomas thanks every deity that he can hear him clearly now. He also thanks them that Newt has got him, feeling secure in his arms.

“Newt-” Tommy tries to thank him but finds himself unable to talk. His throat feels tight and sore, his voice raspy and harsh. Newt must understand though because he nods saying, “It’s okay, rest your voice Tommy,” He runs his hands through Thomas’ hair softly. 

He runs his hand down the brunettes back, “Let’s try to relax yeah? I think we both know we probably won’t be able to sleep much tonight. But we should still try to calm down a bit,” Newt says and Thomas agrees.

He nods his head; they lay back down this time spooning, Tommy being the little spoon. Right now he just wants Newt holding him, making him feel safe. He puts his arms over Newt’s keeping him close. Newt’s face is rested against the back of Tommy’s head, his hair against his face. Their legs are entwined together under the blankets; they share in their combined body heat. 

“Thanks Newt,” Thomas says clearing his throat, feeling embarrassed.

“I should thank you, you stopped me from having a panic attack. Nobody has ever been able to make me feel safe… not like you do. And nobody has definitely ever helped me when I go into panic before,” Newt tells Thomas in a quiet tone into his hair. “Do you have those often?” Tommy asks.

“Yeah. What about you, did you have any before today?” Newt replies, Thomas can feel him nodding.

“Only today. Do they get any easier?” Thomas asks feeling concerned for Newt. He won’t ask why he has panic attacks often, if Newt wants to tell him he will. Otherwise it isn’t his business to ask such personal things. 

“I’d like to say yes… but not really. But you learn ways to deal with them better you know? I can give you tips I’ve learnt to use when I feel anxiety or panic, if you ever need.” Newt tells him.

“That would be good, after everything that’s happened I think I’ll need it. So thanks,” Thomas says taking Newt’s hand to hold. “I know that I won’t be able to take away your anxiety, I wish that I could, but I will do anything I can to make you feel safe Newt.” He says truthfully hoping he believes him.

“Thanks Tommy, that means a lot,” He says. He believes that Thomas means what he says.

Thomas feels Newt smiles against his neck and it makes him smile too. Then he feels his lips ghost over his skin there and Newt’s hot breath. It makes his stomach feel as if it fluttered. When he feels lips press against his neck and he registers its _Newt_ kissing him, he gasps quietly. Newt must’ve heard because he then grins against his neck. Thomas feels his teeth rake gently over his skin, making him shudder. So maybe he wasn’t alone in his attraction for the other boy?

He opens his mouth to speak but isn’t sure what to say. He moves to face Newt leaning on his side.

“Would you let me draw you sometime?” Newt asks looking over Thomas’ face.

“You want to draw me?” Thomas asks with raised eyebrows.

“I’d love to. Though I doubt I’ll be able to entirely capture your beauty, but I can try my best.” Newt says looking over Tommy’s face. His face is serious and Thomas is aware he isn’t trying to flirt; he’s just saying what he believes. Thomas feels himself blush with the realization that Newt thinks he’s beautiful.

“Okay, sure…” Tommy agrees. He feels himself drawn to look at Newt lips and reprimands himself. He sees a small scab on Newt’s lip caused by him biting it out of stress. 

Newt sees this and finds that he has also been looking at Tommy’s lips. He wonders what it would feel like to kiss him. He wonders if it would make certain of this bond he feels with him. 

Thomas wants to kiss Newt. But he doesn’t want to put any pressure on him at all or freak him out. He catches Newt looking at his lips and recognizes the look in his eyes to be desire. Thomas wants to make sure that Newt is feeling this same connection that he is. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks gently and slow.

Newt watches him for a moment before moving closer. He moves so that their faces are next to each other on the pillow. He places on of his hands on the side of Thomas’ face, he feels him leaning into the touch, which makes him smile happily.

As his face moves closer to Thomas’ he feels himself breathe in sharply from anticipation. _Newt is going to kiss me._

Newt presses his lips to Tommy’s slowly, savoring the feel of his lips against his. Thomas takes a second before he responds, putting his arm around Newt’s waist and pulling him closer. 

Tommy kisses Newt gently, brushing his lips against his and melting into the sensations. Newt moves his hand through the brunette’s messy hair. Newt kisses Thomas harder; Tommy parts his mouth more to allow the blonde access. He makes a noise in the back of his throat when their tongues brush together. Newt smiles at this and internally high fives himself because he’s the reason Tommy made that noise. Thomas feels when Newt smiles and has to pull back because he huffs out a laugh. 

This makes the raven-haired boy giggle at him. Some how this leads to even more chuckling. So now they’re flush against each, Newt lying with his chest against Thomas’. Newt is giggling into Tommy’s neck that is also really ticklish so this makes him laugh more. Which then makes Newt laugh more. So now they are lying together giggling like the dorks they are.

Newt looks up to Thomas and grins at him, “You, Tommy, are a bloody dork,” Newt tells him moving his face to kiss his cheek. 

“Like you can talk,” He shoots back with a huge grin, poking at his side playfully. 

“I’d kiss you again, but we’ll probably get carried away, and I’d probably fall asleep on you,” Newt tells Tommy with a smirk which is interrupted when he yawns against Thomas’ neck.

Thomas snorts, “No doubt we would, I mean _look at you_. Mmm me too, bedtime?” Newt chuckles at the comment Tommy made about him.

“Bedtime. Hopefully we sleep better this time, luckily no classes tomorrow,” Newt replies feeling very glad to have Sunday to relax before having to deal with classes too. 

“Oh god, I have assignments I have to work on,” Newt groans covering his face with his hands. 

“Thank fuck we don’t. So do I, I can drop you off at your dorm tomorrow if you want?” Thomas asks Newt. 

Newt nods against his chest, “That would be good, I don’t want Minho to start asking questions. Then again I bet he won’t shut up about you when I do get home, ugh,” He groans again complaining.

Thomas laughs, “Sounds like he probably will, I could go up with you? Maybe would that devolve all his questions from you?” 

Newt considers this, “Actually yeah maybe it would. Or he could just ask you a hundred questions. Nah, he’s all right. But I gotta warn you he can be bloody annoying.”

“I think I can handle it, well probably.” He huffs out a laugh. “Hey! Maybe you can draw me then?” He asks looking down to a smiling Newt. 

“Yeah, all right Tommy,” Newt says before he kisses Thomas quickly, he pulls back grinning.

Newt snuggles against Tommy who runs a hand through his hair. One of his arms is around his back, his hand gently around his neck. Thomas kisses his forehead and offers him a private smile. 

Thomas closes his eyes and continues running his hand through the blondes soft hair. They are both exhausted and manage to fall asleep and stay asleep. 

Tommy is the first one to wake up, for a moment he thinks everything was all a dream. This is until he feels weight on his body and looks down to a sleeping Newt. Looking very adorable, he notes. He doesn’t move, not wanting to wake him. Thomas thinks about the day before, about how if they didn’t meet in this totally coincidental way then they probably wouldn’t have met at all. Not when their school has so many students and they don’t share any classes.

So basically if they both didn’t end up at the University yesterday then they would never have met. The circumstances are unfortunate but he can’t shake the feeling that it was meant to be. They both think they were supposed to meet even if it was in such a terrible way. Thomas can’t deny the obvious connection they have, he just isn’t sure if it’s entirely to do with the fact that he killed for him. If they met in another way would they still feel this strong bond? 

He looks over to his alarm clock to see it’s 8 am. His face heats up when he notices that something is poking him in the leg. He’s pretty damn sure it’s _Newt’s_ something. This makes him even more aware of his own morning wood.

Newt starts to stir awake and Thomas watches in amusement. 

A startled messy haired Newt looks up to him, squinting with one eye open, “What the bloody fuck?” He grumbles looking up to a blushing Thomas. He looks around the room, eyes widening with realization.

“So… it wasn’t a dream and oh _god_ I’m laying on some kind of Greek god? _What is my life_?” He groans burying his head in Thomas’ chest.

Thomas chuckles without meaning to. The blush on his face doesn’t leave; he’s just glad Newt hasn’t noticed he’s quite obviously hard. Apparently he thinks this too soon because a moment later Newt raises his head again. This time his eyes are wide and he looks embarrassed, a pretty red taking up his face. “Apparently my body realized that fact earlier though,” He mutters this mostly to himself moving off of Thomas. It is then that he notices the brunettes in the same predicament. He snorts then grins smugly, “Well, Tommy… you want some help with that?” Newt gives Thomas a mischievous smirk. 

Thomas opens his mouth and closes it before composing himself. “I- Uh-” _Yes he does._

He giggles against his shirt, “Is that a yes Tommy?” Thomas nods with a blush, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knows how to do this, _he knows sex_ , so why is he so nervous?

Newt leans in to kiss Thomas, Tommy flinches away thinking he must have morning breathe, Newt realizes this is why and reassures him he doesn’t care. He does this by deepening their kiss. They kiss like they can’t get enough of each other; Newt moans into it and pulls Thomas closer. 

He pulls back to take in a proper breathe of air. Newt then kisses Tommy’s neck already knowing how sensitive it is. Thomas squirms at the feeling of his wet lips against his neck but moans nonetheless. This encourages Newt to suck a mark on his neck enthusiastically. He bites his neck softly enjoying the sounds he makes. The blonde pulls back to look at his handy work, he smirks proudly at the reddened skin, teeth marks slightly visible. 

Thomas smacks his ass gently, “Smug much?” He frowns at himself for his voice wavering. 

“You bring it outta me Tommy,” Newt says pecking his lips softly.

“Now, lets see what I can bring out of _you_ ,” He snorts at his own joke, pulling down the bedspread as he moves down Tommy’s body.

“Please tell me you didn’t just say that,” Thomas groans and chuckles into his hands.

Newt pushes up Thomas’ shirt in response, cutting off his laughing when he starts kissing any skin he can get his lips on. He pulls down his pants just enough for him to be able to suck a hickey near his hipbone. Thomas thinks he may end up marked up by Newt and it’s a thought he likes.

Newt looks up to a Tommy who’s looking ever more beautiful then usual. His face is heated and his mouth is parted, he’s looking at Newt like he’s the best thing he’s seen. The blonde wonders how long Thomas had been hard for, no wonder he’s so wound up.

Newt decides not to bother taking off the boy’s pants entirely; he pulls his pants down to his thighs. Newt kisses above the waistband of his boxer shorts; he moves lower brushing his face over the fabric. His warmth breath ghosts over his boner. He starts to mouth at his bulge without warning, doing so mercilessly. His cock twitches as he does so. Newts own boner is straining against his pants painfully; he undoes them to push them down a little. He sighs gladly at the pressure release. 

Newt looks over the boy laid out in front of him and smirks. He starts to caress his mole spotted chest and starts to trail them with his tongue. His hot tongue drags along his skin and Tommy is now unable to remain quiet. He starts whimpering at the contact and his hips push up without him meaning to. 

He kisses him above the waistband again before putting his fingers beneath them. Newt licks his lips as he pulls now the offending garment and watches Tommy’s penis spring free. Thomas looks down to him and blushes feeling exposed, Newt sees this and rubs his thighs soothingly. 

Newt kisses his thighs while his hand gently runs over his length. Thomas moans quietly, his moan becomes louder as Newt bites at his pale thigh before sucking a hickey. The blonde takes him in his hand and continues to cover him with love bites. Tommy feels as if he’s died and gone to heaven. This feeling only intensifies by a million when a hot mouth replaces his hand.

He licks at him teasingly, “Holy- f _uck_. Newt, please, baby please,” He pleads desperately as his bucks involuntarily.

“Baby?” Newt questions with a smirk, he grins at Thomas’ blush. He shows his appreciation for the pet name by his next actions. 

Newt takes him in his mouth once again sucking messily. Thomas pants, “Ohh _hhh-_ holy mother- Oh my god _Newt_ ,” The blonde takes as much of him in his mouth as he can, he pulls of with an obscure _pop_. 

“Hmm, I’ve never been compared to god before,” Newt says his voice thick with want. As he sits up Thomas can see that he’s jerking himself off, “That’s so hot,” He says without really thinking. “Glad you think so Tommy,” Newt practically purrs before taking him in his mouth again.

Thomas grips the bed sheets his knuckles turning white. Newt bobs up and down, bringing all kinds of noises out of Tommy. Thomas is sure this is the best blow job he’s ever gotten. 

When Newt positions himself so that Thomas can see him touching himself while he blows him, that’s when he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. Newts own hand is starting to speed up as he sucks harder.

The brunettes eyes roll into the back of his head, he swears it. “Newt-” He tries to warn him. His orgasm is suddenly hitting him all at once.

“ _Newt_ ,” He moans out griping the boy’s hair softly as his hips stutter and the sensations take over his body. The blonde jerks himself of quicker and cums with only a few more strokes. Newt pulls off him when he finishes riding out his orgasm. He starts licking over his oversensitive dick until Thomas starts to squirm. He wipes his hand off on his shirt then pulls it off, throwing it on the floor. He pulls up Thomas’ boxer shorts and pants and tucks him back in. He pulls his own pants back up also.

Newt moves back up the bed licking his lips; Thomas thinks this is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Apart from the other thing of course. 

Thomas pulls him in for a lazy kiss, tasting himself and Newt. The blonde moves on top of him kissing him back happily. Tommy takes a breath, “That was- _wow_.” He says huskily. “Yeah.” Newt agrees. 

“S-so you don’t mind me calling you baby then?” Thomas asks chewing on his lip with embarrassment. 

“Don’t mind? I fucking love it, what else do you want to call me, hmm Tommy?” Newt teases nosing at his cheek.

Thomas shrugs, Newt supplies him another pet name, “I mean… I think I’d like to be um- a good boy for you?” 

The brunette looks at him with wide eyes, “Really?” 

Newt nods with a blush, his smugness now being replaced by nervousness. Thomas licks his lips and sees how it sounds, “You’re such a good boy for me baby… You know exactly what to do to drive me crazy,”

Newts own eyes go wide and Thomas is about to apologize thinking Newt didn’t like it, when the blonde smashes their lips against each other. “Mmph-” Thomas is startled but kisses him back enthusiastically. 

They break away panting, both with big grins on their faces. 

“I’m going to go shower before I fall asleep, okay baby? Then coffee and I’ll take you back to your place?” Thomas asks the gorgeous boy laying on him. “Sounds like a plan,” Newt says nodding, Thomas kisses his hair. The blonde grins at being called ‘baby’ he’s never going to get sick of Thomas calling him that.

“Up you get then,” He says to get the other boy to jump up off him, which he does with relatively no whining. 

Thomas stretches his arms as he walks into the bathroom. He sticks his head out when he realized Newt didn’t follow him, “You comin’ in baby?” He asks smirking. Newt doesn’t run into the bathroom at that, _no way_. 

Newt snorts at how domestic it feels as Tommy puts shampoo through his hair lathering it up. He then pulls him under the hot water and runs his hands through his hair, making sure all the suds are gone. Newt opens his eyes back up and kisses Thomas in thanks. “I don’t wanna go back to bloody University tomorrow.” Newt complains glumly.

“I know. I’d much rather stay here with you,” Thomas says smiling. “I wish,” Newt agrees.

Thomas runs his hands over Newt’s chest. Newt then puts his hands on the brunette’s hips as he starts to kiss along his collarbone. 

Newt finds himself very happy as Thomas sucks marks across the skin there and on his neck. He knows they will be able to be seen, _good_ he thinks. He wants everyone to know Tommy was the one who marked him up. He frowns at the possessive thoughts that are running through his mind. What Newt doesn’t know is that Thomas is having those exact same thoughts.

Thomas pulls back and grins at his work, “Beautiful,” He mumbles just loud enough for Newt to hear. They decide it’s time to get out of the shower, so they both walk naked into he other room to change. Thomas looks through his draws and pulls out clothes for them both, he looks back to find Newt not so subtly checking him out.

“Stop looking at me like that, or we’ll never leave this room,” Thomas smirks putting on a pair of boxers. Newt looks to be considering this for a moment before his nods decisively, “I’m okay with that,” He says laughing as Tommy throws clothes at him.

Newt gets changed after he stops watching Tommy put on his clothes. The other boy rolls his eyes fondly and goes to make them coffee. “How’d you like your coffee, or are you more of a tea kinda guy?”

“Both but I’m going to go with coffee thanks Tommy. I think I need it. Little bit of milk and two sugars.” He tells him standing in the little kitchen.

Thomas nods and waits for the kettle to boil. When it’s ready he makes their coffees in two take away cups. Newt watches him and sees Thomas has black coffee with one sugar.

They each take their coffees and leave to head over to Newt’s place. They hop in Tommy’s car and start drinking their coffees, hands brushing against each other the whole drive. Soon they are parking out the front of Newt’s dorm. They walk up the stairs to his room, Newt seems a little anxious Tommy thinks.

He opens the door with a bit of a struggle, since they were blessed with a shitty lock. Minho hears the door attempting to be opened and calls out, “Newt, home so soon? What, did you miss me too much?” He remains laying on his stomach in his bed watching a show on his laptop. 

Newt snorts, “Sure I did Minho,” He replies sarcastically. 

Minho doesn’t make a move to get up until he looks back and realizes that Newt isn’t alone.

Minho jumps up shocked, “ _Dude._ Is that the guy?” Newt recognizes that he sounds impressed, Newt may or may not smile smugly because of this.

Newt nods briefly. “I don’t even know his name!” Minho says outraged. 

“It’s Thomas,” He interrupts Minho’s rant.

Minho seems to be scaling him up, “Already at the meeting the best friend stage, are we Tommy?” Newt groans and hits Minho in the arm.

The blonde frowns at his use of the nickname before he can say anything Thomas says, “It’s nice to meet you but um- could you maybe not call me that?” Newt looks over to a blushing Thomas, he is relieved that he wants to just be something between them too.

The Asian grins, “Uh huh nice to meet you, how about Tomboy?” Thomas nods with a grateful smile.

Minho glares at his best friend. Newt, that was uncalled for. Just so you know Thomas, if you hurt my best friend I will set you on fire.” Minho says with a straight face before moving back to sit on his bed again.

Thomas opens his mouth but doesn’t say anything; he looks over to Newt who’s giving him an apologetic look. Minho’s gaze is drawn to the obvious hickeys they each have. He smirks knowingly. “Late night? You both look tired, didn’t get much sleep hey?” 

Newt throws a pillow from his bed at him, “Don’t you have a girlfriend to bother?” 

Minho quips back a second later, “Don’t you have a boyfriend to… I don’t know shank but whatever. I’ll have you know Teresa and I have made up, so yeah I guess I _do_ have a girlfriend to bother,” He gets up to head to Teresa’s place. 

Newt frowns, “We aren’t- we’re not-” He tries but Minho interrupts him, “Hey, it’s not my business,” He shrugs. “Sure, _now_ it’s not your business. Asshole.” 

Minho gathers his things and observes how close the two are. There bodies against each other and they’re constantly looking to one another. Minho ignores the hurt feeling he gets when he thinks about why Newt decided to keep it a secret from him. He thinks they must’ve been seeing each other for a while now, judging from their interactions. Minho groans _they’re going to be one of those couples._ He walks to the front door. The opens the door and goes to leave but pauses for a moment, “No sex on my bed.” He says pointing at them both with a harsh look. Thomas chokes. Newt’s mouth falls open silently. 

He shuts the door and Newt falls back against his bed, “He’s the _worst_ , I swear to god,” 

“I like him,” Thomas says truthfully. “You may come to regret that verdict,” Newt says thinking about how Minho will definitely give Thomas the third degree. It’s not like he can complain much when he knows he’s doing it because he cares about him and doesn’t want him to get hurt.

Thomas shrugs and goes to lay down next to the blonde with her sides pressed against each other. Newt finds himself pressing further into the contact.

Newt leans over Thomas and the brunettes heart flutters thinking he’s about to get a kiss. The blonde leans straight over him to pick up a pen and sketchpad of his bedside table. Newt looks down to a flushing Tommy before he goes back to his own side of the bed.

Newt looks at the boy with a fond smile, Thomas on the other hand is still blushing. Newt holds up his sketchpad and pencil to show him, “You said I could sketch you remember Tommy,” 

“’Of course I remember,” Thomas nodding embarrassedly.

“I don’t have to?” Newt questions unsure of what’s going on. Thomas realizes Newt must’ve had realized himself why he was blushing. Which was more to do with thinking Newt was going to kiss him, which he then didn’t. And less to do with the idea of Newt drawing him. “No! I don’t mind,” Thomas blurts out cringing at how desperate he sounded.

Newt chuckled at him, he pulled him closer by his shirt, “You’re so bloody cute Tommy,” He mumbles against his lips.

Thomas smiles pulling Newt closer to continue the kiss. He bites his bottom lip cheekily, then moving to kiss his neck. He plants butterfly kisses over the hickey-covered skin there, he licks the marks he made on Newt’s neck. He’s feeling extremely satisfied with how visible they are on his pale skin. He grins against the crook of his neck nipping at the skin softly.

Newt licks his lips and makes a keening sound. He is then snapped out of this trance induced by having Thomas’ hot mouth on his sensitive flesh.

“Tommy,” Newt says frowning at how his voice wavered. This made Thomas scoff, blowing hot air against the blondes neck, a feeling that went straight to his now hardening dick. “Mmmhmm, yeah baby?” Thomas mumbled not moving his mouth from his skin.

Newt pushed him back softly, “If you start that we won’t finish anything we’re supposed to. So… I’ll draw you, then we work on assignments, then we work on each other?” Newt says winking and grinning eagerly.

Thomas’ eyes track over Newt’s body wishfully, he pouts, and “I wouldn’t mind skipping my assignments?” He offers. Newt rolls his eyes adoringly, so Thomas counters with a smile, “Okay fine let’s go with your plan, are you just full of bad puns? Because if so you should warn me now, I’m seeing a pattern.”

Newt hits his shoulder playfully, “Slim it you,”

Thomas nods dumbly, absorbed by Newt’s smile. “How do you want me?” He asks knowing full well the double meaning. Newt smirks at him and Thomas feels his stomach flip.

“You’re fine where you are,” Newt says opening his sketchpad to a new page. Newt reaches over Thomas again for an eraser and this time he pecks his lips on the way. Thomas smiles happily, He lays against the pillow his body turned to face Newt. 

Newt starts to draw the outline of Thomas’ face shape. Tommy watches curiously, he notices Newt’s tongue sticking out just between his lips as he concentrates. He sees the slight furrow in his brow as he looks over Thomas’ face. Thomas is laying down now smiling because Newt just looks so damn cute when he draws.

Newt erases some lines he drew, realizing how hard it will be to perfectly capture him. His eyes ran slowly over his face, he draws each mole and freckle he can see. Tommy watches him feeling absorbed by the sight of Newt working. Newt lays with his back against the bed, his knees up with one leg balanced over the other to lean his sketchpad against it.

Newt looks over to Tommy to draw the outline of his hair, making sure to draw it how it is at this moment. Scruff and all. The blonde smiles at Thomas as the brunette yawns. His mouth opens wide and he squints his eyes shut. He huffs out a laugh at the amusing expression. Thomas pushes him playfully to tell him off.

Newt gets back to drawing. When he looks over to Thomas the next few times to sketch the lines of his collarbone, he notices how tired he looks. His eyes closing slowly then opening back up again to stay awake. It makes Newt smile. 

Newt erases part of his nose to fix the shape. When he looks over he finds Thomas with his eyes shut. Newt can’t bring himself to wake him so he decides to just let him sleep. The blonde thinks that he probably needs it. He’ll make sure they finish off there work for classes later. He continues the drawing until he’s satisfies with it. Tommy is still asleep facing him, Newt decides to have a nap too since he’s also exhausted. He puts the sketchpad on his bedside table with his pencil and eraser. He settles in beside Tommy, who wakes at the movement but just adjusts so that he’s lying with his head on Newt’s chest.

Minho arrives back at the dorm over three and a half hours later with Teresa in toe. They unlock the door and find Thomas lying on top of Newt. Newt has his arms around him, Thomas’ face in the crook of his neck. Minho rolls his eyes at them and throws a blanket over them both. 

Teresa looks shocked, “Um, why is Thomas on top of Newt?” She asks with her eyebrows drawn together. 

Minho replies easily, “Oh yeah Tomboy over here has stolen my man,” He smirks and jumps of his bed, pulling her with him. 

“How do you know him?” Minho asks his confused looking girlfriend.

Teresa moves to sit on Minho’s lap with her legs around his waist. “Tom and I are in lit together, he’s in my group for a project actually. With Brenda… I assumed that they were sleeping together,” She looks over to Thomas who’s sound asleep with the blonde. 

She shrugs and looks back over to Minho whose eyebrows are now knotted together, “He’s into chicks?” 

“He’s biexual,” Teresa answers nodding. She thinks back to her recent interactions with Brenda and Tom. “Although now that I think about it she was mainly the one flirting. Tom’s friendly with everyone. So maybe they weren’t together?” Teresa thinks and Minho nods silently.

Minho thinks back to when he warned Thomas of what would happen if he hurts Newt. Minho knows of trauma from Newt’s past, he’s also aware of how it affects his relationships. Newt falls in love _hard,_ his own insecurities only add to his doubts and jealousy over his partners. Minho has been best friends with Newt since they were twelve. He has helped Newt through many breakups. Life would probably have been a lot simpler if they were ever attracted to each other romantically, but they remain as the platonic soul mate best friends that they are. Minho has seen Newt acting possessively and as seen him with good guys and guys he’s wanted to punch. His past relationships have ended when, as Newt put it, “They realize how fucking clingy I am, and I don’t know how not to be,” He just hopes this Thomas is good for him; he doesn’t need anyone making him feel bad about himself.

He thinks back to this girl Brenda who Thomas was possibly with. He frowns. Teresa watches him and knows what he’s thinking, “Hey, it’s probably nothing okay?” 

Minho nods stiffly, “Or it could bloody be something, and in that case-” Teresa knows the point he’s trying to make, which is that Newt would get hurt. 

“How about we invite them to this party? Which is actually only a few rooms down from Tom’s. Then I’ll talk to him about it yeah?” Teresa asks mumbling the last few words against his lips. 

“You’ve been to his place?” He asks frowning. Teresa rolls her eyes, “Yes. To work on our project. Don’t even look at me like that Min, you know I’m happily yours,” She grins cheekily and moves her hand down his chest. She wiggles her hips down against his crotch slowly bringing a throaty noise from him.

Minho falls back against the bed with a displeased groan when Thomas chooses that exact moment to be stirred awake. Teresa whispers in his ear, “You should’ve been quieter,” With an amused smirk, Minho, pouts adorably. “We’ll finish this later,” She says kissing him and hopping off of his lap. 

Minho glares unhappily at a sleep disheveled Thomas. Teresa decides to make everyone a cup of coffee. Minho watches his girlfriend move around the kitchen and admires her, Teresa looks at him smiling, “What?” She questions. “Nothing,” He says getting up to help her. All he really does is wrap his arms around her and her kiss her neck distractedly. She giggles and almost spills some sugar so he stops.

Newt groans and covers his eyes from the light; he’s never been a morning person. Once he realizes where he is and registers the added weight on his body, he’s awoken fully. Apparently because his lower half finds this more then a reason to wake up, his mind slowly wakes up too. Thomas feels Newt stir and also feels his erection pressing against his thigh. His own must be poking into Newt’s own thigh. Thomas moves his face so it’s centimeters from the other boy’s, Newt smiles sleepily at him. Newt moves his hands down Thomas’ back slowly to squeeze his ass playfully. “Hey Tommy,” Newt says with a smirk before he kisses Thomas. The brunette was suppose to inform them that they aren’t alone in the room but is distracted by Newt’s tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Thomas kisses back happily. “Hey baby,” He says smiling fondly.

They’re broken up by a pillow hitting them in their faces and Minho coughing, “What do I have to do, spray you both with water?” He says chuckling and moves to sit on his bed. 

Teresa brings their coffees and puts them on the bedside table she smirks at them. “Minho’s just grumpy because you interrupted us earlier,” Thomas makes an apologetic face, “Sorry about that,” 

Newt frowns at his roommate, “Don’t apologise Tommy, Minho knows the rule.” 

Thomas moves off of Newt to lie facing him, in an attempt to hide his boner from the others. Newt positions his body to face Thomas’ for the same reason. They both will their boners to go down.

Minho answers rolling his eyes, “No sex unless we have the dorm to ourselves,” 

Newt continues for him, “Or try to go to the other persons place,” 

Minho nods in understanding, he cringes slightly, “I definitely don’t want to see more of you then I have to,” Newt snorts, “Eloquently put, but same to you,” 

Minho sobers up, “Come to a party with us tonight?”

Newt makes a face, “I’d rather not.”

Minho looks offended, “You shank! We haven’t been to a party together for _ages_!” 

“Yeah that’s because you get horny when you drink so you end up leaving to have sex with Teresa in some closet!” Newt frowns blushing. Thomas covers his mouth trying not to laugh.

Minho snorts, “Um your always jumping on peoples laps and giggling about everything when you’re drunk, so slim it.” 

Teresa chuckles at them, “The closet thing only happened one time!” Minho looks at her knowingly, it’s happened a few times. 

Minho looks to Newt pleadingly, “You can bring Tomboy and you can both leave and have sex in some closet! Whatever you want! Newt we haven’t partied in so long, _pleaseeeee_ ,” He pleads pouting jokingly.

Newt looks to Thomas questioningly who is blushing but he shrugs. Newt sighs in defeat, “Fine we’ll go, but if it sucks don’t try to make Tommy or I stay,” 

Minho lifts his hands up in defeat and nods. “Good that.”

Teresa looks at her phone for the time, “You should start getting ready now and ill go back to mine and get changed. I’ll be back in 40 minutes?” 

Minho tells them the address and nods. It’s super close to Thomas’ dorm. Newt looks to Thomas with a smirk, “You take Minho and we’ll take Tommy’s car,”

Teresa and Minho both nod. Minho walks Teresa to the door kissing her goodbye; he turns around to head to the bathroom to shower. He gives Newt a look and goes to shower.

Thomas who was laying on his back now faces Newt, “What was that look for?”

Newt smirks knowingly, “Just a reminder of the sex rule.” 

Thomas nods and looks at Newt uncertain, his smirk giving him the urge to jump him right then and there. Newt apparently feels the same way because he pulls Thomas by his shirt until they’re flush against each other chest to chest. Newt wraps his legs around Thomas’ waist and his hands travel to his butt. Newt grins mischievously, “But he didn’t say we couldn’t make out?”

Thomas thinks _game on._ He presses his lips against Newt’s desperately, missing how they felt against his own. Newt makes a pleased sound as Thomas’ hand cups his cheek while the other goes through his hair. Newt’s own hands travel under his shirt to caress his back muscles. 

Thomas bites Newt’s bottom lip softly; the blonde makes a small whimpering sound. They both hear the shower turn off but neither goes to stop kissing. One of Tommy’s hands moves to Newt’s chest. It’s sneaks its way under his shirt to rubs his thumb over his hardened nipple. Newt reacts by pressing his hips harder against Tommy’s.

Minho opens the door and says, “I just need to get my clothes,” He waits a second and enters the room. He sees Thomas and Newt with blushing faces and he chuckles shaking his head. He gets his clothes and takes them back to the bathroom to change. “He takes forever to get ready, his hair must be perfect,” Newt tells him. What he’s really telling him is _we have plenty of time to make out._ Thomas nods understanding this and goes back to kissing the raven-haired boy. The blonde flips them over so he can rut up against Thomas. Their tongues brush together causing a small gasp from Thomas. Newts finger nails gently claw his back, just enough for Thomas to feel it. He licks into Newt’s mouth happily, his hands move until their settled under his pants, against his ass. Newt now runs a hand through Tommy’s hair gripping it slightly.

“Fuck- okay, if you keep that up we’re going to break the rule,” Newt pants as Thomas kneads his ass cheeks with a smirk.

Thomas’ eyes widen, “I know that look, I am _not_ breaking the rule, he already threatened to set me on fire!” He removes his hands from Newt’s pants. 

Newt huffs frowning, “Fine,” Thomas chuckles, “But I can at least give you a few hickeys?” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Want to mark me up hey? How could I say no to that,” The blonde smirks. 

Thomas whispers in his ear, “Be a good boy for me and lay on your back,” The brunette drawls biting his lips.

The blonde immediately moves to lay on his back licking his lips in anticipation. Thomas covers his body with his own and lays into his ear, “Your such a good boy for me baby, you look so good like this. All laid out for me. It makes me think of all the other things I want to do to you…” Thomas is blushing and nervous he isn’t doing this right, that he’s embarrassing himself. 

Newt’s face reddens and he doesn’t stop the eager whine that leaves his mouth. Thomas is glad he didn’t though, it showing him newt is enjoying how he’s speaking to him, praising him.

“Fuck- Tommy… maybe we should just blow off his party? I’d much rather hear all about what you want to do to me.” Newt says pulling Thomas closer to him. 

Thomas chuckles against his neck, “Or we go, and we can leave anytime we want… and I can tell you all those things in my dorm.” He licks a line across his neck. 

Newt nods, “Okay, okay deal, nnngh-” Thomas bites his neck softly and Newt fists his shirt bucking his hips slightly. 

“You like that?” Thomas asks wanting the reassurance that Newt is enjoying himself as much as he is. He starts kissing his collarbone. “Y-yeah. Do it against, please Tommy,” Newt breathes out. 

Thomas grins and bites his neck again; he licks over the faint mark. “Harder,” Newt says barely audible. Thomas does chat it though, this time he bites hard enough to leave a bruise, he licks it over soothingly and Newt moans quietly. 

The brunette is able to suck a few more red marks onto his neck before Minho declares he’s leaving the bathroom. A very flustered Newt calls out, “J-just hang on a minute!” He mewls as Thomas continues licking over the marks on his neck.

“T-tommy,” Newt whimpers pressing his erection against Thomas’. The brunette moans and buries his face in the blonde’s neck. He nods and moves to lie on his side-facing Newt. The blonde does the same, this way they can somewhat hide their erections. Minho will still know, but at least its something. 

“It’s been a minute!” Minho says grumpily as he opens the door to peak through. When he doesn’t see any skin he sighs in relief and moves to sit back on his bed as he puts on his shoes. 

Minho chuckles and rolls his eyes at them but doesn’t say anything. Newt and Thomas remain looking at each other desperately, which isn’t helping their boners to go down. They barely keep their hands to themselves. 

The Asian grumbles, “You better still be coming to the party, I swear to god Newt,”

The blonde nods silently, which makes Minho groan. “Look, you can bloody rut up against each other some other time, at the party in a closet for all I care, but your coming to the party because I want to hang out with you, okay?

The blonde clears his throat, “Okay, just um… give us a second yeah?” He looks over to Minho with pleading eyes.

“Alright, I’ll wait for Teresa outside, and we’ll see you soon?” Minho asks somewhat expecting them not to show. “Promise.” Newt says nodding at him.

Minho still looks at them with disbelief but goes out the front and shuts the door behind him.

Newt sighs, “Thank god he’s gone,” He lays on his back, he doesn’t miss how Thomas’ gaze is drawn to his hard on and he’s licking his lips. 

“Tommy?” Newt breaks him from his thoughts with a smirk. 

Thomas looks at him blushing, “Huh? Oh, uh sorry I was…” 

Newt grins and laughs, “Yeah I know,” He says nodding to Thomas’ own boner. His blush deepens. 

“If I’m going to will this boner away, I’m going to need you to stop looking at me like that,” Newt says looking at the roof. 

Thomas nods, “Yep, right, sorry,” He replies awkwardly.

Eventually they both manage to calm down and decide to head off. They walk to Thomas’ car holding hands. “So whose party is this anyway?” Thomas asks Newt. “No idea, some friend of Minho’s I guess.”

“You don’t know who lives in the apartment?” Newt asks and the brunette shakes his head, “Do you know all your neighbors?” Thomas asks smiling fondly. “Fair call,” Newt replies grinning, he leans over to kiss Thomas’ cheek as they reach the car. 

Newt giggles as he runs around the car to the passenger side. Thomas unlocks the car and they hop in. The brunette smiles happily as he pulls out of the car park and makes their way to the party.

They listen to the radio and Newt sings away, not caring how he sounds. Thomas doesn’t think ever enjoyed listening to someone sing before. But he certainly likes hearing Newt, and looking over to the way he bobs his head up and down and his fingers tap out the beat. 

When they arrive Thomas parks where he usually does. He looks over to Newt with a grin, “Come on, let’s do this thing,” He says somewhat enthusiastically, the blonde sighs and nods making Thomas chuckle.

“Remember baby, if it sucks we’ll just head over to mine,” Thomas says and Newt smiles feeling glad of that fact 

They walk up the apartment and find Minho and Teresa standing outside kissing. “Hey lovebirds,” Newt teases.

Minho pulls back to face them, “Hey! You actually came!” Teresa snickers at his wording and Thomas blushes. 

“Oh slim it you shucks, now come here and lets get you a drink!” Minho says enthusiastically as they push the door open, Minho and Teresa close to each other. Doing what Newt calls their ‘love eyes’ to each other constantly. Newt thinks there’s a huge chance they’ll fuck in a closet again. 

The apartment is pretty busy, full of people they recognize from around College, a few they’re friends with. A lot of the crowd is clearly tipsy and there are a lot of people making out and smoking. 

“Thomas!” Someone calls; the brunette looks around to see Ben approaching him. 

“Hey man,” Thomas nods to him. “Here, you look like you need it,” Ben passes him a beer. “Uh- thanks,” He says opening in and taking a sip. 

He looks to Newt to find his eyebrows crinkled and Minho pulling him along without realizing Thomas had stopped. 

“So, haven’t seen you around at any parties before?” Ben says nudging his shoulder. “Well, not that I can remember anyway,” He chuckles.

“Yeah, they aren’t really my thing. Not a fan of crowds. What about you, having a good time?” Thomas asks smiling. He’s in the same history class as Ben, and as he’s come to know, the guys a massive flirt, with just about anyone. Though he prefers mole spotted brunettes, he had told Thomas once.

“Well, come on then, lets hang out the front for a bit, not many people out there,” Ben pulls him along without waiting for Thomas to reply.

Thomas gets pulled through the crowd. Meanwhile Newt witnesses this and frowns huffing. “Relax, that’s just Ben, they’re in history together and he’s ignored all his advances, you have nothing to worry about,” Teresa tries to reassure him but it only makes him question things more.

“Advances? He likes Tommy?” Newt asks and Teresa knows she’s said the wrong thing. She looks to Minho for help but he doesn’t seem sure of what to say either. “Newt, chill, he’ll be back in a second I’m sure,” He pulls Newt into the small kitchen. He passes him a drink, “Here, now, why don’t you come mingle with us?”

Newt ignores him and sips his drink, “Nah, Minho I’ll just wait here for a bit, you two go though,” He offers them a fake smile but they seem convinced.

Minho shrugs patting him on the shoulder, “Alright, see you in a sec yeah?” He grins taking Teresa’s hand. 

“Yeah,” He says smiling behind his drink.

When they leave he puts down the drink and sighs leaning against the counter. He walks around for a while watching drunks play beer ping before he starts feeling restless. 

His mind wanders… _there’s too many people. Where’s Tommy? Everyone’s in my space. But where’s Tommy?_

He sighs and looks around for Thomas in the dorm. When the amount of people increases it gets too stressful and he goes to stand outside and get some air. 

What he didn’t expect to find was Thomas facing this _Ben_ guy, smiling at him with his adorable lop sided smile. The Ben guy with his hand on Tommy’s arm. Touching _his_ Tommy.

Without even thinking for a moment Newt approaches them feeling jealous and angry. He wants to punch this guy, and he wants to drag Thomas away from him forever. 

Thomas sees him and smiles, “Hey Newt this is-” The brunette tries, pointing his half empty beer can at him. Only his words are cut off when without warning the blonde grabs Ben’s hand off his Tommy and bends in behind his back. There was definitely a crack. 

Thomas stands there with his mouth open shocked; Ben is just as shocked, “What the _fuck_?” He spits out, pain shooting up his arm. 

“Newt, what are you doing?!” Thomas asks concerned and shocked he didn’t realize Newt was that strong; Ben’s a pretty big guy. 

Newt ignores their questions, “ _Do not touch him, ever._ ” The blonde practically growls into his ear.

Let lets go of his arm and takes Thomas’ hand, he pulls him in the direction of Thomas’ dorm. The brunette looks back to Ben in apology who is clutching his arm and goes back inside glaring at Thomas

“Newt- Newt, what was that?” Thomas demands. When they get to Thomas’ dorm he removes Tommy’s keys from his pocket and opens the door in silence

He slams it shut and then presses Thomas back against the door quickly. 

He looks at him intensely, “ _He was touching you._ Nobody can touch you like that Tommy. _Only me_.” He says, his eyes now full of insecurity. 

Thomas stares at him before he knows it these words leaves his lips, “You’re jealous? Of Ben?” 

Not _you broke his arm_. Not _you can’t do things like that_. Not _that’s crazy Newt._ Not _what the fuck._ This surprises him, but also scares him a little. He recognizes this feeling, it’s a feeling he shouldn’t have after what Newt just did. He’s turned on. Newt being jealous over him turns him on because of the possessiveness. He’s turned on because he said only _he_ can touch Thomas. Nobody else.

Newt interrupts his thoughts, “I- I didn’t like seeing that… I don’t… I don’t want anyone else touching you.” He frowns and looks away. 

Thomas takes his face in his hands; “I don’t want anyone else touching me either baby.” 

Newt raises his eyebrows, “Really?” 

The brunette nods in certainty, “I’m yours.” 

The blonde’s mouth falls open, Thomas continues, “And you’re mine. Nobody will be touching you either. You’re my good boy, _mine_.” He says suddenly feeling jealous over the blonde, because who wouldn’t want him? He bites down on his neck softly.

“I’m yours,” He agrees feeling relieved. Thomas kisses along his neck, he breathes out “We belong to each other… we met for a reason Newt. This is fate, this is our fate.” 

Newt nods, “I know,” He continues, “You literally saved me… and killed for me. We’re bloody soul mates Tommy. How many other people can say they would literally kill for their lover?” 

Thomas looks up to him, “Not many,” He says looking into Newt’s eyes before pulling him into a heated and messy kiss.

Newt moans and pulls him closer, “I need- I need you, right now…” He says desperately.

“I need you too, baby,” His hands grab at his back. Thomas curses himself for finding Newt’s actions so alluring, but he can’t change that. 

Thomas pushes him back and Newt walks backwards until his knees hit the bed. He falls on the bed with a huff, only then do they break away from their kiss. Nothing after this is attempting to be sweet or loving, it’s all needy and possessive.

The blonde pulls at Thomas’ shirt wordlessly; Tommy gets with the picture and pulls it over his head. Next he takes off Newt’s who’s sitting in front of him licking his lips. Without wasting a second Newt gets to work removing Thomas’ belt. When its undone he pulls it out quickly and throws it across the room, the blonde smirks feeling proud of him.

Newt attaches his lips to Thomas’ hips, he bites over the skin their. The brunette moans and bucks his hips. Newt holds his hips still, he continues covering his lower abdomen in bite marks and hickeys.

Thomas pushes him down onto the bed by his shoulders; Newt moves to lie on the bed properly. The brunette crowds his body around Newt’s, the raven-haired boy moves his hands under Thomas’ pants to push them down. At Newt’s whine he gets the picture and sits up to kick off his shoes and socks. He takes the blondes off too. Then he moves to let the boy pull of his pants. Newt licks his lips appreciatively as he looks over Thomas’ body, “I’m so lucky Tommy… Fuck look at you…” 

Thomas pecks his lips softly, “Your lucky? I’m lucky… I get to see you like this, actually get to kiss you and you want to be a good boy for me. Do you know how surreal this all is?”

Newt’s face reddens and he looks away embarrassed, “I guess were both lucky then. Since I get to be your good boy,” He licks his lips, “And I going to be fucked by a bloody greek god,”

“Wait, you want me to… I just assumed that because… Are you sure Newt? I don’t want you to feel pressured,” Thomas says with a worried look.

Newt looks at him as he pulls off Thomas’ pants and briefs. He licks his lips and nods, “I know Tommy, that’s just another reason why I’m so lucky. Yeah, I’m sure.” He clears his throat and murmurs; “I want you inside me… filling me up. Fuck, I want you in me Tommy. I- uh that’s what I want, if you want that too that is…”

Thomas clears his throat, “Fuck- yeah, I do too baby.” Newt is looking at his hard cock and is licking his lips. 

“Thank fuck,” Newt says pulling Thomas closer to him as he shuffles out of the rest of his clothes.

Thomas pushes his tongue inside Newt’s mouth and moans when their tongues touch. The blonde gasps and licks inside Thomas’ mouth. They fall against the bed their naked bodies covering each other. Their hands grasp any skin they can, Newt’s hands rake down Thomas’ back and they rut together.

Thomas pulls back panting as he takes them both in his hand. His head falls to Newt’s shoulder as he jerks them off together. Thomas leans over to his bedside table as Newt bucks into his hand. He reaches without looking until he feels what he’s looking for. He then puts the lube on the bed next to them. Newt takes it and pours a bit on Thomas’ hand before he goes back to stroking them.

The brunette lets go and Newt whines, “Tommy… why’d you stop?” He moves his hips and frowns.

“Well, I’d much rather have you in my mouth… then in my hand, hmm?” Thomas says as he kisses down Newt’s chest.

The blonde nods opening his legs wider for Thomas to lie between them. “Tommy- fuck, okay, _p-please_ …” He says bucking his hips in search of friction. 

As his hands grip Thomas’ hair the brunette hums in contentment against his navel. He kisses along the line of coarse hair leading from his crotch. He licks over his protruding hipbones before biting down softly.

Newt moans and pulls Thomas’ hair tighter. The brunette smirks against his skin but continues to bite his pale flesh softly. Newt whines and pulls Thomas’ head up to face him. “What’s wrong Newt?” He asks innocently, he kisses Newts inner thigh in apology.

“Shuck, I’m not going to bloody break Tommy,” He grumbles with a frown. Thomas thinks he looks adorable like that.

Thomas being the cheeky bastard he is pretends to be unsure, “Huh? What do you mean, I know you aren’t Newt.” His fingers trail his thighs.

Newt shivers and whines, his annoyed look falls to one of desperation. “Please Tommy- just- I need…” He looks away feeling embarrassed.

“What do you need baby?” Thomas doesn’t miss how Newt’s lips quirk at the pet name. He doesn’t answer though. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” He questions licking over a faint hickey. 

Newt nods and looks back over to him with a blush, “I do,” He says like Thomas’ has asked something ridiculous, because of course he does.

“Well then, I want to know what you need. Let me give you what you want, please baby?” He encourages licking the inside of his thigh.

“Nggh, Tommy- I can’t say when you’re doing that.. It tickles!” Newt says giggling and moving his legs around as he laughs. 

His cock brushes against Thomas’ face and he moans out, “ _Oh_ ,” With red cheeks.

Thomas takes this opportunity to tease him; his fingers gently brush over his cock whine he bites softly at his thigh. “I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me what that is baby,” Thomas tells him between kisses to his thigh.

The blonde whimpers, “Fuck, Tommy, please… just bite me _hard_. Please. I want marks Tommy. _I want your marks_. I’m so horny… I need… my cock, please touch me, p- _please_ , mmm, I want you i-inside of me,” He whines and bites his lip as his hands fist Thomas’ hair tightly.

Thomas swallows hard and bites down on his inner thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. “Good boy,” He whispers against his thigh and licks up to his hip. He listens happily to Newt’s whines as his hips move around needing more. 

Thomas takes Newt’s leaking cock in his hand, “Mmm, T-tommy, please,” The blonde says gripping Thomas’ hair tighter.

“Shhh baby,” Thomas comforts him. He kisses the tip of Newt’s dick as the boy watches him with flushed cheeks. The blonde groans and licks his lips as Thomas licks off a bead of precum.

Thomas hums at the salty, musky taste of Newt. The blonde moans lowly at how much he seems to enjoy tasting him. Thomas twirls his tongue around the head of Newt’s cock and starts to softly suck. “Ngggh- Agh, shuck,” Thomas sucks harder and takes more of Newt into his mouth.

His tongue licks around his length as he takes down more of him. He strokes and fists what he cannot fit into his mouth. Newt continues to whimper and buck his hips; Thomas chokes a bit and uses one hand to hold down his hip. The blonde mutters an apology and drops his head back moaning. 

Thomas hollows his cheeks and pulls up to suck the tip of his dick. He’s realized this is what brings the most noises out of the boy. 

The brunette reaches for the lube, he pulls of to look at Newt. The blonde speaks before he can, “Please Tommy,” He spreads his legs wider and Thomas pours lube onto his fingers. 

Thomas kisses Newt’s thigh softly, his finger circles his hole softly. He feels Newt clench, “It’s cold,” He says sitting up to lean back on his elbows and pouts before grinning. “Hey, don’t stop,” Newt says wiggling his ass. 

“Okay bossy,” Thomas says pushing his finger inside Newt softly. The blonde bites his lip and groans clenching around his finger at the intrusion.

Thomas kisses his thigh again, “Just breath baby,” He runs his other hand down Newt’s thigh soothingly. Newt nods and Thomas feels him unclench around his finger, so he moves it around inside of him softly.

“Uh- Mmm,” Newt drawls running his fingers through his hair. Thomas crooks his finger in search of his prostate. He knows he’s found it when Newt bucks his hips, “Fuc- Tommy!” He moans and his arm flings to cover his face to quite his whimpering.

As Newt adjusts Thomas slowly adds another finger, Newt feels a slight sting and whines. Thomas stills his finger and licks up the length of his cock. He then sucks on his cock head and scissors his fingers inside him.

The brunette starts to bob up and down on Newt’s cock as he slowly adds a third finger. “Tommy- jesus- fuck,” Newt groans out fisting the bed sheets and moaning loudly.

“Mmhh- T-Tommy-” Newt moves his hand and pulls Thomas off his cock. The brunette pulls off and spit dribbles down his chin. He wipes it off with his finger and sucks on it causing Newt to moan softly. Thomas pouts unhappily and doesn’t remove his fingers, “Why’d you make me stop?”

Newt looks at him in disbelief; “Because Tommy, I was going to come if you kept doing that! And I don’t want to come until I have your dick in me,” Newt says scoffing, his hips move and Thomas’ fingers brush over his sweet spot causing him to whimper and bite down on his lip.

Thomas chuckles and removes his fingers causing Newt to groan. “Well, then, I better get onto that,” He fists his own throbbing cock, he pumps himself and moans against Newt’s neck. 

The blonde kneads Thomas’ ass cheeks and purrs into his ear, “Fuck me Tommy, please, fuck me hard,” Thomas moans and bites onto his neck.

Thomas licks over the bite; he moves his head so that he can kiss him. Newt moans into the kiss, Thomas positions his cock against his entrance. The blonde wraps his legs around Thomas’ waist pulling him closer. He presses his ass back against Thomas’ cock encouraging him to push inside his hole gently.

Newt gasps against Thomas’ mouth, they lick into each other’s mouths and moan. Thomas pushes in further; Newt wraps his arms around the brunette’s neck as Thomas licks and bites along his shoulder.

Thomas moans open mouthed against the crook of Newt’s neck. The blonde mewls and noses at Thomas’ cheek. He licks along his jawline and Thomas pushes in further past the tight rings. “ _Fuck_ baby,” He moans loudly as he feels Newt tightening around him. 

Thomas closes his eyes shut and breathes for a second to calm himself down. Or he’s going to come already.

Newt bites his earlobe and claws at his back, “Tommy, m-move please, mmmfh-” The brunette nods with a moan as Newt’s nails scrape down his back. Thomas pulls back and pushes back inside Newt with a low grunt.

“Fuck Newt- you feel so good baby- So tight,” Thomas rambles running a hand down Newt’s chest. He teases his nipples and pinches them bringing gasps out of the boy.

“Tommy, t-touch me please, mmm~ah,” Newt says gasping against Thomas’ open mouth as his hand travels lower to fist the blondes dick. He starts to jerk him off. “F-fuck, yeah Tommy, don’t stop,” Newt moans and pushes his ass back against Thomas’ dick.

The heat surrounding Thomas’ dick is intense, Newt is biting at his neck hard. The blonde is covering him with bruises and marks. It drives him crazy, he bites down hard on Newt’s shoulder as he pulls out all the way and slams back into him.

“So good- such a good boy, fuck- you look so good right now,” He swirls his thumb around Newt’s tip and them jerks him off faster. He watches Newt’s face overwhelmed with pleasure as he fucks him. 

Thomas’ praises causes him to moan louder and clutch at his back desperately. “You’re so beautiful baby, so hot… you take my cock so well, my b-baby,” He stutters as he feels Newt’s hole fluttering around his dick.

“You’re mine baby, _all mine_ ,” Thomas says against his neck and sucks a hickey. “Tell me who you belong to,” He asks licking over the mark.

These words are enough to send Newt over the edge. “I b-belong to you Tommy- I’m yours,” He says groaning as Thomas pushes into him deeply.

“T-tommy- I’m gonna- Mmmf-agh!” He calls out as Thomas bites down onto his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He strokes Newt’s dick faster and the boy comes into his hand and across his stomach.

“God, I could listen to all day baby,” He says as Newt mewls and purrs into his ear. “F-fuck!” He moans lowly his voice husky and deep “ _All m-mine baby_ ,” Thomas squeezes his ass cheeks and pound harder into his slick hole deeply.

Newt clenches around Thomas’ dick causing his hips to stutter. His come spurts into Newt and his head falls to Newt’s neck where he bites down. The blonde shivers feeling Thomas’ seed inside of him filling him up.

Newt claws at Thomas’ shoulders overwhelmed and over stimulated. He moves his hips and whimpers. Thomas is breathing heavily against his neck, “T-tommy, _its too much_ , mmah,” He whimpers pushing softly at Thomas’ chest. 

Newt feels the warm substance inside him and feels claimed in all senses of the word. “Shh- Newty,” Thomas coos as he kisses Newt’s cheek repeatedly to calm him. 

Newt nods against Thomas’ neck; he takes in his scent and bites his lip. Thomas shifts his hips and pulls out of Newt’s puckered pink hole slowly. His finger circles it and teases, causing Newt to shutter and whimper, “T-Tommy, what are you doing?” The blonde asks gasping as Thomas’ finger runs between his cheeks feeling his semen trickle out of Newt. The brunette smirks with flushed cheeks eyeing the pink hole and Newt’s red face.

“Every part of you is pretty,” Thomas says smiling and moving to lie on his back next to Newt. The blonde grumbles something denying it, “I’m serious baby, you’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen in my whole life,”

This makes Newt blush harder; Thomas takes a shirt from beside his bed. He wipes off his own chest, then Newt’s chest and over his cock to between his legs. Newt groans and gives Thomas a playful glare. “Even your cock is pretty,” The brunette says winking to Newt. His fingers trail down his chest to his lower torso, running his fingertips through the coarse hairs. Newt bites his lip and shoves Thomas’ shoulder, “Leave it alone you, I’m sleepy.”

The brunette grins and ducks to kiss his nipple, “I’ll let you rest.”

“Thanks Tommy,” Newt mutters as Thomas gropes his ass. “When we’re ready for round two I really want to suck that pretty dick of yours. You make such lovely sounds, so fucking hot. I’m sad you didn’t get to come in my mouth this time.” The blonde blushes and giggles, “You really like me don’t you?”

Thomas looks at him ridiculously, “Isn’t it obvious? Not only are you sweet and kink but you’re also kinky and seductive. Your smile is addictive and don’t even get me started on your giggle. You’re the prettiest boy in the world and your moans are the best things I’ve ever head,” The brunette smacks one of Newt’s ass cheeks noticing how much the blonde enjoys being spanked. Newt almost tells him not to but he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t enjoy it. In fact he’s starting to get hard again. It doesn’t help that feeling Thomas’ cum leaving from him is making him feel dirty in the best possible way.

Newt cant pretend to be angry at the smack though because the next second he’s needing his touch. His words are too much, Thomas thinks so much of him it blows his mind. He moves over to Thomas and buries his face in his neck and breathes in deeply. 

“You were so good baby, that was amazing,” Thomas says truthfully. He kisses Newt’s hair while one hand runs his fingers through his locks. The other is settled running his palm over Newt’s ass and giving the occasional squeeze. 

“How did I get so lucky? My boyfriend is a gorgeous naughty lil thing,” He punctuates with a slap to his ass, which earns a moan. 

Newt looks to Thomas, “Wait, did you say boyfriend Tommy?” 

Thomas opens his mouth and frowns slightly.  “Oh… I’m sorry I should’ve asked I just thought-” His words are cut off when Newt slams his lips against Thomas’. He pulls back, “I’m yours aren’t I? And you’re mine?” Newt says with a goofy smile. “My boyfriend,” Newt says with a smile leaning in to kiss his shoulder.

Newt lies back down and starts to feel very vulnerable. Tommy’s affections are so obvious, but are they really deserved? Newt doesn’t think so. 

Thomas is confused when he feels his neck become damp. He runs his hand down Newt’s back realizing he could either be drooling or crying. “Newt, baby, are you okay?” 

This only makes Newt cry a little harder, he moves his head to lie on Thomas’ chest. The brunette soothingly plays with his hair and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears. “Please tell me what’s wrong, maybe there’s something I can do for you,” He says with a worried tone.

Newt sniffles and looks up to Thomas with a blush, “This wasn’t supposed to happen,” He says it with an expression of a broken boy. Thomas’ heart sinks. “W-what do you mean?” He says frowning with confusion. Does Newt regret them having sex? Does he not feel the same way about him?

“Nobody is supposed to care for me Tommy- not like you do. You always say how good I am but I’m not. I fuck up everything I touch. You deserve so much better then me- I’m too broken,” Newt says with tears traveling down his face, his lips tremble as he tries to settle his breathing back down.

“Stop that okay? So what if you’re broken, I’m broken too. Otherwise do you think wed end up how we are- we covered a crime for each other, a murder Newt. Clearly were both a little fucked up. Everyone needs someone to care about and to care about them baby,” Thomas tries to reason with him. 

“You think so?” Newt wipes his eyes angrily. “This is so embarrassing… it’s just that nobody has ever cared like this and has expressed it. Minho is like a brother to me but he cant talk about that stuff. I uh, needed to hear it I guess?” He explains smiling sadly.

“Hey now,” Thomas kisses his neck softly. “Yes I think so. Our broken pieces fit together so well; I truly believe this was all meant to happen. I’m not afraid to tell you how I feel Newt; you’ve been through too much. I need you to know how important and loved you are.” His arms tighten around him and Newt sighs licking his lips.

Newt wipes his face again and holds onto his boyfriend tighter. He huffs a laugh feeling relieved, “I have a boyfriend.” He looks up to Tommy and moves up to lean on his chest, his face resting on his joined hands. Thomas smiles happily. “One that’s a bloody sex god or something,” Newt says sighing playfully from fake exhaustion. “You’ll be the death of me Tommy,”

Thomas wiggles his eyebrows and cups his bubble butt. “And you’re an alluring kitten, whose messy hair is my weakness.” He smirks and runs his finger down Newt’s crack teasingly.

Newt shivers licking his lips; he pushes back against Thomas’ finger. The blonde moves his hands under Thomas to grab his ass. He starts to bite and suck along Thomas’ neck. Newt can hear the party a few rooms room starting to get louder, “Sounds like their going for round two as well,” Newt jokes chuckling at his own joke.

Thomas rolls his eyes, “Hmm. We have class tomorrow remember,”

Newt nods pouting, “I know it probably sounds stupid and needy but I’m nervous to be away from you,” He looks away biting the inside of his cheek.

“Me too baby, so I was thinking, I’ll be worrying about you when im not there, I could meet you after your classes? And those we have the same I can change to your timetable. I was thinking of doing that anyway since I have so many early stars.” Thomas says running his hand through Newt’s hair, Newt leans into it.

“You don’t have to do that,” Newt says. “No, but I want to for the both of us, if its okay?” Thomas asks, they agree and decide to sort it out tomorrow and miss their first classes to get it all sorted.

“I want us to go to bed soon, hopefully we wont have nightmares.” Thomas says kissing Newt’s cheek. “I think there’s been enough for tonight after all of that with Ben,” 

He sees Newt’s jaw clench and him look away nodding. The blonde looks back and ruts against Thomas’ thigh, his cock getting harder. “But I’m horny now,” He pouts. “Don’t you want to play with my pretty dick?” He asks with flushed cheeks and a naughty tone.

“I love it when you’re embarrassed.” Thomas says winking. “I have something else in mind, a punishment.” 

Newt looks confused, “You want to punish me? For what?” 

“For not telling me how you were feeling, its okay to be jealous but we cant go around breaking peoples arms.” Thomas curses himself for laughing at that.

“It’s not because I’m mad at you, I just want you to learn from it and I think a punishment is the best way to go. If you aren’t comfortable with this then that’s fine I wont ever pressure you to do something you don’t want to do.” Thomas explains as he sits up and Newt kneels in front of him.

He nods in understanding, “How did you want to punish me?”

“A spanking,” Thomas says and Newt visually shudders from the thought. “You really do love my ass don’t you?” Thomas nods and Newt licks his lips. He agrees but what he doesn’t tell him is that he thinks he’ll enjoy it way too much to be a punishment. 

“You get five spanks since we haven’t done this before and I don’t want to hurt you or anything. Tell me to stop whenever you need to, okay baby?” Thomas asks and Newt nods, his cock bobbing between his legs.

“Come lay over my lap,” Thomas says and Newt does just that. His stern husky voice makes him moan softly from anticipation. 

Newt is now over Thomas’ thighs, he runs his left hand down Newt’s butt cheek and squeezes softly. Then he massages the both of him with his palm. “Count for me kitten,” Thomas says. Newt fists the best sheets and asks him to start. Thomas lifts his hand and brings it back down. Newt’s ass jiggles and the slap of skin if skin is heard. Newt gasps and moans at the same time, “One,”

Thomas leans down and kisses his lower back, “Good boy,” His finger teases between his cheeks, nudging at his whole. “T-tommy,” Newt moans and pushes back. Thomas removes his hand, “I will choose how much to give you, now lay back down,” He says and Newt does though he complains about it. “You just earned yourself another spanking,” Instead of back chatting Newt just says “Yes Sir,” Thomas’ stomach flips.

He kisses his ass cheek and smacks him again on the other side. This time it was harder and leaves a noticeable handprint. Newt ruts up against his lap and buries his face in the bed sheets. “Two Sir,” The blonde says and Thomas spanks him again just as hard as before. “T-three,”

“Tell me what you’re learning from this,” Thomas asks as his fingers dance over the red handprints. His boyfriend’s ass is so beautiful, especially when red and used like this.

“To tell Sir, I mean Tommy, when I’m feeling jealous or upset.” Newt answers and Thomas kisses his butt cheek. “Good boy, what else?”

“Not to lash out like that,” The blonde concludes. “Such a good boy you are.”

Thomas spanks him two more times one right after the other. “F-our.” His hips shudder. “Five!” 

“One more for being cheeky remember?” Thomas asks and Newt nods as he feels another bead of precum leak onto Thomas’ leg. “You like this don’t you baby,” Before Newt can answer he gets his last spanking, the hardest off all. Newt moans and gasps clutching the sheets harder. 

He massages cream onto Newt’s butt and plants kisses all over the red skin. Newt is sleepy and stingy; after the last one Thomas let him rut up against the sheets to get off, but no touching was allowed. It didn’t take long; it turns out he’s really into being spanked. They try to sleep now, Newt with his face buried in Thomas’ chest and Thomas playing with Newt’s hair and talking to him until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback/kudos!  
> If you like this you should check out my other work.


End file.
